


Aftermath

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Egg Laying, Forced Pregnancy, I'm Going to Hell, Impregnation, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Saw Traps, Snuff, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Sachiko Rosechu is no normal Rosechu until she enters a building
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Abdonded Mental Hospital**

Sachiko Rosechu was bored as always.

Being a Rosechu, she doesn't have the ability or interest to find a mate.

She don't know why but she had an urge to go outside for reasons but she did.

Then she saw a building that look an abdonded mental hospital.

The Rosechu walked around the building then she saw something.

"The door is open?"

"Should I go in or what?" Sachiko spoke to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 In the Building**

Sachiko had no choice to enter the building.

The Rosechu was confused yet determined.

There is some lights flickering and candles for the flickering lights.

There was a desk with a red skinned demon wearing cut off jeans which exposed his sexy sexy red muscular legs.

"Excuse me?" Sachiko asked, "Is I okay if I talk to the person responsible for the building."

"Go to the elevator and floor 666."

Sachiko cringed but said, "Okay then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Return of Clyde Cash and Graduon**

Sachiko Rosechu came to floor 666 as the elevator door opened to reveal a door which is encrusted in silver and bronze, a dragon is the doorknob.

The Rosechu took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was dark but in reality it was room was completely black from the ceiling, wallpaper and flooring.

The windows are a blood red and there was multiple candles.

Sitting in a golden throne was a male young adult with bandages on his body, especially on his face, chest and arms.

"WELCOME!!!!" a voice boomed, "My name is Clyde Cash. Here is Sarah McKenzie, my lover and wife."

Sachiko Rosechu was in shock, Sarah McKenzie and Clyde Cash were in love!?!?!

Then Clyde Cash shows a ton load of pictures, showing Clyde and Sarah in a bed, "This is a picture of me and PandaHalo having consent sex!"

Then a picture of Clyde on a toilet while writing his name, "And this is a picture of me writing my name while I was using the bathroom!"

"And this?" Then there was a third picture of Jack Thaddeus jaywalking, "This is a picture of my buddy Jack Thaddeus JAYWALKING IN A BUSY ROAD!!!!!!!!"

"How did you?" Sachiko asked.

"Oh." Clyde spoke, "PandaHalo had a secret door while Jack Thaddeus and I have jetpacks."

Then Sachiko Rosechu spotted something off.

Then a purple energy shot at Sachiko Rosechu, possessing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark shit

**Chapter 4 It Began**

Rosechu hugs Heather, knowing very well that Rosechu will be busy.

It began when the she-male pics are back.

And that angers Rosechu.

However, it was the last time Rosechu was last seen.

* * *

Rosechu woke up, head groggy.

"Oh. You're awake." A voice spoked as a rosechu appeared but her eyes were purple.

Count Graduon!!!

"Oh yes." Count Graduon spoke, "Surprised?" The possessed Rosechu pulled out a syringe.

"G-GET THAT AWAY YOU HOM-"

"I AM NO HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!!!!!"

Then Sachiko/Graduon injected the needle in Rosechu's vagina.

"The hell?"

"Oh." Sachiko/Graduon spoke, "It's reversed your surgery on your tubes. But the bad news is that if laid 200 eggs for the lives your father and husband commit, you'll be so broken that nothing can fix you."

Rosechu begins to panic as she was chained at the wrists and strapped at the ankles. Rosechu was praying for God, Jesus and the Bear for her sweetheart then Rosechu felt something big enter her pussy, causing the female Hedgehog Pokemon hybrid to scream in pain as the large erection enter and exit out of her, slamming into her, over and over again.

Rosechu was drooling then when the figure orgasmed into her, the pink hybrid felt her stomach bulge.

Eggs! Eggs!?!

"Oh. I forgot about it." Sachiko/Graduon giggled, "I shortened the pregnancy and egg laying time, it would take a few hours to lay the egg."

Rosechu felt a burning sensation in her stomach, she wailed and sobbed before expelling a bloody egg the size of a basketball.

Sachiko/Graduon gripped the egg, her tongue wiped the blood off the egg before putting down a conveyor belt.

"Wosey!" A Rosey hatched with little to no help but one of the men put the Rosey in a pen.

Sachiko/Graduon grabbed another egg then a Sonee hatched.

"Disgusting." The Dark Rosechu growled before throwing the Sonee into a meat grinder, the Sonee didn't have time to scream as he was becoming nothing but meat and broken bones.

Rosechu whines about the loss of her children but she felt the erection in her again.

"Your hubby-bolt won't help you this time."


End file.
